Warriors Share Wiki talk:Create
Deputy Runnings Deputy runnings will begin on February 10, 2011. If you are interested in becoming deputy, please read the rules: *You must put at least one story in the Fanfiction Reviews and Suggestions page. *It must score a number 7 or higher in average. *Four (4) users must give the story a grade of 6 or higher. *You must be a member of Project:Create. *You cannot be a leader or deputy of another project. Sorry, River and Cloudskye. *One story must be in a "it happened" style, not a "thoughts" style. *You must have been a member of this wiki for one (1) month. *Must have at least 250 edits. *Must be kind, courteous, and have mentoring rights (even if you don't have an apprentice) These rules are strict. We apologize if you do not make out the following rules. The ultimate decision will be made by Nightfern. These rules above are only so she can narrow the number down until there are only one, (1), or two (2), users whom she can decide is the best. Deputies will perform the following duties: *Work and write their fanfiction (no brainer) *Comment regularly on the "Fanfiction Reviews and Suggestions" page. *When all commenting is done, assist Nightfern by moving the page to the "Finished Fanfiction Reviews and Suggestions" page (coming soon; do not create it) *Comment on as many user's stories as possible in the "comments" section. *'Create' ideas for the project with the leader. *When the leader quits or resigns, the deputy will take his/her place as leader. If you are still interested in running for deputy, please make a "Heading 2", complete with username and link, and 3 sentences why you want to, below this line. Forestpaw13 I think I should be deputy because I think I'm very good at writing stories and stuff and the wiki respects me. I already have rollback rights and I have experience on the wiki. I also kind of feel like I'm the best one for the job. : Oh my god... I'm deputy! THANK YOU! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 20:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Haha... guess what happens if you're the only one with rights? Darn. I should have chosen a deputy in a month. But whatever, xD. Congrats, Forest! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 21:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Table Hi. I'm having some issues adding my stories to the table. I got my page and stuff to link, but the table didn't extend another column. Could someone please help? Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 02:08, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Nevermind, I figured it out. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Senior Warriors On the main page it says that to become a senior warrior of this project you have to have five stories 'approved'. We don't approve stories anymore, do we? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']]''' 400 edits!''' 23:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we do. You'd have to talk to Night. I think SW status should be given to someone with a good writing style, and someone that can keep updating their own. Approving stories should have nothing to do with it. 00:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course, and "approved" meant finished. That was suppose to be for the P:I. Sorry. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 15:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC)